Jak dobry jest twój refleks?
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 6 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Po eliminacji w drużynie Modelek nastała cisza, co Courtney usiłowała wykorzystać, Mike oberwał drzwiami, a Jo stara się rozgryźć Heather. Podczas zadania, którym było strzelanie, Staci powróciła, co źle wpłynęło na sytuację w drużynie, ponieważ dzięki Jo drużyna przegrała. Luzacy wygrali ponownie, a na ceremonii Jo została ocalona, a Staci odpadła... i tym razem nie powróci. Zostało 35 uczestników! Kto wygra tym razem? I czy wyleci tylko jedna osoba? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. W lochach Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Zwyczajny pokój 125px 125px Łamagi spokojnie spały, oprócz Chefa, który leżał i rozmyślał Chef (pokój zwierzeń): 'Musimy się przyłożyć, bo jak na razie jesteśmy najgorszą drużyną! Ale w sumie to nie ma co się dziwić... Brady, Noah i Bridgette są bezużyteczni, a Scott do tego próbuje pokazać, że jest lepszy niż ja. Czas zafundować im wycisk! ''Chef wstał, wziął gwizdek i gwizdnął z całych sił. Łamagi obudziły się momentalnie '''Scott: Co się stało? Chef: Jak wiecie jesteśmy jedną z najgorszych drużyn... Czas to poprawić! Noah: I co, będziesz nas może ćwiczył? Chef: Tak! Zaczynamy od teraz! Noah przełknął ślinę Chef: Na początek, wszyscy po 100 pompek! Scott: Co? Chef: Nie gadaj! Ćwicz! Chyba, że wolisz od razu zrobić 1000? Scott: Okej, okej... Scott robił pompki w szybkim tempie. Drużyna Talentów za to spała, gdy nagle obudził się Mike Mal: Czas wkroczyć do gry! Podszedł do lakieru Ann Marii i rzucił nim w gitarę Trenta, po czym obie rzeczy się zniszczyły Mal: Hahaha! Położył się do łóżka, a w tym czasie obudził się Trent Trent: Co tu się stało? Podszedł do swojej gitary, która była zniszczona Trent: Kto to zrobił? Gwen: Co się stało? Trent: Ktoś zniszczył moją gitarę... Trent znalazł lakier Ann Marii Gwen: I już chyba wiemy kto to zrobił... Trent (pokój zwierzeń): 'Żegnaj, Ann Mario! Nawet nie wiesz, ile ta gitara dla mnie znaczyła... Pokój "Drugiej Klasy" 125px ''Lindsay i Katie mijają się '''Katie: Emm... Lindsay? Lindsay stara się zignorować Katie Katie: Chciałam cię przeprosić... Lindsay: Za co? Za wylanie lakieru, czy za głos na ceremonii? Katie: Za ten lakier... Zrobiłam to niechcący... Naprawdę! A co do tego głosu, to ja na ciebie nie głosowałam! Lindsay: Na serio? A ja myślałam, że zagłosowałaś na mnie za to co zrobiłam z twoimi ubraniami... Katie: Nic się nie stało... Zasłużyłam sobie... To wybaczasz mi? Lindsay: Myślałam, że ten głos był od ciebie, ale jak nie, to mi ulżyło! A kto w takim razie na mnie głosował? Katie: Nie mam pojęcia... Katie spojrzała w stronę Jennifer i Courtney, a potem zaczęła coś szeptać do ucha Lindsay Katie (pokój zwierzeń): 'No dobra, to ja na nią głosowałam, ale nie chcę mieć wroga... A do tego zrobiłam chyba coś pożytecznego, moje sojuszniczki mi za to podziękują... '''Lindsay (pokój zwierzeń): '''Zupełnie nie spodziewałabym się tego, co Katie powiedziała... Dlaczego ona zagłosowała na mnie? Stołówka 125px ''LeShaniqua poszła coś zjeść, gdy przy stole siedział Harold '''LeShaniqua: O nie... to znowu ty... Harold: O co ci chodzi? LeShaniqua: Oprócz tego, że jesteś drażniącym kujonem i ciamajdą, to nic... Harold: Nie jestem ciamajdą, może nie jestem do końca sprawny fizycznie, a... LeShaniqua: Wiem, pokazałeś ostatnio swoje umiejętności... Harold: Czasami zdarzają się wpadki... LeShaniqua: Tak, tylko że tobie zdarzają się one cały czas... Harold: Nie wytrzymam! Słuchaj, jeszcze ciebie pokonam! LeShaniqua: Akurat! Nie jestem tu by wygrać, ale ciebie wywalę z miłą chęcią! Wyszła ze stołówki Zadanie 125px125px125px125px125px Uczestnicy stoją przed Chrisem w ciemnym budynku Chris: Witajcie uczestnicy w kolejnym zadaniu! Zoey: Dlaczego tu jest tak ciemno? Chris: A tak właśnie... Chris klasnął, a światła się zaświeciły Chris: No nie wiedziałem, że oni mogą być w czymś lepsi niż Chef! Chef: Ekhem! Chris: Sory, ale ja kiedy klaskałem, to ty nigdy na to nie reagowałeś... Chef: Nie będę twoim pieskiem... Jo: Powiesz nam, jakie jest to durne zadanie? Chris: Spokojnie! Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie będzie polegać na refleksie! Najpierw jednak, aby były wyrównane szanse, to z każdej drużyny tylko sześć osób będzie uczestniczyć w zadaniu. Osoby, które uczestniczą, niech ustawią się na swoich platformach! LeShawna: To kto z naszej drużyny nie będzie brać udziału? Owen zgłosił się Owen: Nie mam zbyt dobrego refleksu... Zoey: No to kto jeszcze? Harold zgłosił się Harold: Nie będę współpracować z osobami, które mnie nie doceniają... LeShawna spojrzała na LeShaniquę LeShaniqua: No co? Mamy już skład, więc chodźmy! Drużyna Luzaków poszła na swoje miejsca. W drużynie Modelek osobą, która nie uczestniczy w zadaniu była Lindsay, w drużynie Talentów był to Mike, a w drużynie Wojowników - Eva Chris: Zadanie będzie podzielone na trzy etapy, w każdym następnym etapie, uczestników będzie o 10 mniej. Rozpoczynamy grę! Runda 1 Uczestnicy stoją na platformach, które tworzą wielkie koło, w środku którego stoi Chris, a Owen, Harold, Lindsay, Eva i Mike siedzą na ławkach umieszczonych obok platform Chris: Jeśli usłyszycie swoje imię, a światło padnie akurat na was, to w jak najszybszym czasie wciskacie przycisk, jeśli wciśniecie przycisk za wcześnie lub za późno to odpadacie... Katie: A skąd my mamy wiedzieć, czy odpadamy? Chris: Wciśnij przycisk, to się przekonasz! Katie wcisnęła przycisk, a platforma pod nią się otworzyła i Katie spadła w dół Jennifer: Nic się jej nie stało? Chris: Spokojnie, to zadanie jest bezpieczne, niestety. Zaczynamy grę! Każda platfoma została podświetlona, a czerwone światło krążyło wokół uczestników Chris: Więc zacznijmy od drużyny Modelek, a i kończymy rundę, gdy odpadnie dziesiątka zawodników. Więc na początek Sadie! Sadie wcisnęła przycisk Chris: Dobrze, a co na to Beth! Beth również wcisnęła przycisk Chris: W takim razie sprawdzimy jeszcze Blaineley i Courtney Obie nacisnęły przycisk, jednak platforma Blaineley się otworzyła i ona wpadła w dziurę Chris: Mamy już dwie ofiary! Teraz czas na drużynę Łamag! A dokładniej na... Noaha! Nie zdążył nawet wcisnąć przycisku, bo platforma już się otworzyła Chris: Następny jest... Brick! Brick także spadł Chris: No błagam, Bridgette, może tobie się uda? Bridgette wcisnęła przycisk, ale po chwili jej platforma również się otworzyła Chris: Brady i Scott, czy wam sie uda przetrwać do następnej rundy? Oboje spadli Chris: Zostawmy Łamagi w spokoju, a raczej Chefa... No cóż, następni są Luzacy! Zbliżenie na Luzaków Chris: Od was sprawdzę tylko kilka osób, bo za dużo Łamag wypadło... A będą to... Zoey! Zoey wcisnęła przycisk, a jej platforma się nie otworzyła Chris: Brawo! A Josh? Joshowi również udało się przetrwać Chris: No to czas na drużynę Talentów! A dokładniej Dawn! Dawn wcisnęła przycisk, a zapadnia się nie otworzyła Chris: No to czas na B! B również pozostał Chris: I następny Cody! Cody wcisnął przycisk, jednak wpadł, a Sierra po chwili zrobiła to samo Sierra: Ups! Chris: No to z tej rundy odpadnie jeszcze tylko jedna osoba, a do sprawdzenia zostali jeszcze Wojownicy! Zbliżenie na Wojowników Chris: A zaczniemy od Izzy! Izzy: Jupi! Izzy wcisnęła przycisk Chris: Teraz czas na Heather i Duncana! Oboje wcisnęli przyciski i nie spadli Chris: Teraz Justin! Justin: Co? Justin nawet nie wcisnął przycisku, platforma się otworzyła, a on spadł Chris: I 10 osoba spadła! Co oznacza, że przechodzimy od następnej rundy! Runda 2 20 uczestników zostało na platformach, a wyeliminowani siedzieli na ławkach Chris: Druga runda! Jednak zanim ją rozpoczniemy, przedstawimy wyniki! Luzacy z całą szóstką są na razie na pierwszym miejscu, Talenty z piątką - na drugim. Modelki i Wojownicy z czwórką uczestników są na kolejnych miejscach, a Łamagi są na ostatnim miejscu, ponieważ po jednej rundzie odpadła prawie cała drużyna! Chef: Mówiłem, że oni są do niczego... Chris: To już twój problem, że trafiłeś do tej drużyny! A teraz zaczynamy! Światło ponownie zaczęło krążyć Chris: Ponownie, jak wcześniej kończymy grę, gdy odpadnie 10 osób. Najpierw osoby, które zostały pominięte w poprzedniej rundzie, zaczynając od Chefa! Chef wcisnął przycisk Chris: A jednak Łamagi nie odpadną tak szybko, a może odpadną w takim razie Jennifer i Ann Maria? Ann Maria nawet nie wcisnęła przycisku, jednak Jennifer wcisnęła zbyt późno i obie spadły Chris: Luzaków i Talentów pominąłem dość dużo... Więc Lightning! Lightning spadł Chris: Geoff! Geoff także spadł Chris: Gwen! Gwen spadła Chris: Trent! Trent spadł Chris: LeShaniqua! LeShaniqua została Chris: I LeShawna! LeShawna również nie spadła Chris: Kto pozostał? Jo! Jo wcisnęła przycisk i nie spadła Chris: To chyba tyle z osób pominiętych w poprzedniej rundzie... Jednak sześć osób już wyleciało! Idziemy dalej! Izzy! Izzy: Ka-bum! Izzy nie spadła Chris: Może Beth lub Sadie? Obie zostały Chris: Justin! B! i jeszcze Courtney! Ekran się dzieli na trzy części i każdy z nich wciska przycisk. Jednak po chwili Justin spada Justin: Nie! Chris: Heather! Dawn! Zoey! Ekran ponownie się dzieli, jednak tym razem na platformie została tylko Heather, a pozostałe spadły Chris: Jeszcze jedna osoba... Czy będzie to Izzy? A może Chef! Oboje zostają Chris: Chyba jednak kogoś pominąłem... Może LeShawnę? Albo Josha! LeShawna zostaje na platformie, a Josh wypada Chris: No i kolejna runda zakończona! Zostało 10 uczestników! Runda 3 Chris: I witajcie w ostatniej rundzie! Najpierw przedstawimy wasze wyniki! Najlepsze są teraz drużyny Wojowników i Modelek, obu drużynom zostały po trzy osoby. Luzacy są na miejscu trzecim z dwoma osobami, a z drużyny Talentów oraz Łamag zostało po jednej osobie. B westchnął Chris: Teraz zmienimy nieco zasady. Kiedy usłyszycie dźwięk, osoba, która najszybciej zareaguje może wyrzucić kogo chce spośród osób, które zostały! Courtney: To chyba logiczne! Chris: Nie dla każdego! A teraz zaczynamy! Cisza Heather: Chyba mieliśmy usłyszeć dźwięk... Chris: Cii! Uczestnicy patrzyli po sobie i nagle rozległ się dźwięk Chris: Kto wcisnął przycisk najszybciej? Zaświeciła się platforma Sadie Sadie: Łii! Wygrałam! Chris: Jeszcze nie, ale możesz wyrzucić kogo chcesz z tej dziewiątki! Sadie: Okej... Sadie zaczęła się zastanawiać Courtney: Wyrzuć Chefa albo Heather! Sadie: Już wiem! Otworzyła się platforma Beth Beth: O nie... Beth spadła, a Courtney spojrzała na nią rozzłoszczona Sadie: No co? Przecież ty też chciałaś to... Rozległ się dźwięk Jo: Już? Chris: Wciskacie przycisk, gdy słyszycie dźwięk... Jo! Kogo ty wybierasz? Spadła LeShawna Jo: Tak! Najpierw wyrzuca się najsilniejszych! Chris: Zostało 8 osób! A w trzech drużynach zostało po jednej osobie! Po raz kolejny rozległ się dźwięk Chris: B! Czy uchronisz swoją drużynę od eliminacji wybierając Chefa lub LeShaniquę, czy jak Jo będziesz się starał "wyrzucić najlepszych"? Zbliżenie na B, który wciska jeden z przycisków Chris: B już wybrał, a kto wyleci? Pokazanie na uczestników, a potem na spadającą LeShaniquę Chris: B zrobił jedno i drugie! Uratował drużynę od eliminacji, a posłał tam Luzaków, którzy jeszcze w tym sezonie tam się nie spotkali... Znowu dźwięk Chris: Nie przerywa się mi! Ale no cóż, wychodzi, że teraz najlepszy był Chef! Chef: Nareszcie! Jednak pójdę metodą Jo... Jo: I co z tego? Chef: To! Platforma Jo otworzyła się i Jo spadła Chris: No i zostało sześć osób! Następny klakson chyba będzie dokładnie za... Dźwięk Chris: ...Zero sekund... Heather, kogo wybierasz? Heather: To chyba będzie zbyt przewidywalne, ale co tam... Courtney zleciała w dół Heather: Muszę być tym razem w apartamencie! Chris: I jesteśmy już w połowie! Kto wygra? Zbliżenie na uczestników Chris: Na razie jako jedyni Wojownicy mają więcej niż jednego zawodnika w grze! Dźwięk powinien się włączyć... Teraz! Nic się nie stało, ale za to platforma Izzy się otworzyła Izzy: Zawsze chciałam, żeby to się stało! Izzy spadła Heather: Co to miało być? Chris: Takie małe przypomnienie, co się stanie, jeśli wciśniesz przycisk za wcześnie... Heather: Ekstra... Chris: No cóż, skoro zostało po jednym zawodniku z każdej drużyny, to teraz osoba, która najpóźniej wciśnie przycisk, odpada! Rozlega się dźwięk i wszyscy wciskają przycisk Chris: Zaraz się okaże, która drużyna zajmuje czwarte miejsce... B spada Chris: B spadł, a Talenty zajmują czwarte miejsce. Teraz ostatnia część... Osoba, która najszybciej wciśnie przycisk, wygrywa! Minuta ciszy... i nagle rozlega się klakson, po czym wszyscy wciskają przyciski Chris: Brawo! Teraz czas na osobę, która wcisnęła ten przycisk najszybciej i wygrywa! Zbliżenie na Sadie, Heather oraz Chefa Chris: A osobą, która wygrywa, jest... Ponowne zbliżenie na trójkę uczestników. Chef zostaje, a Heather i Sadie spadają Chris: I Łamagi, pomimo, że prawie cała drużyna odpadła po pierwszej rundzie, to Chef dotrwał do końca, ale jeszcze jedno... Chefa platforma otwiera się i on spada Chris: A jako, że Heather nacisnęła trochę wcześniej swój przycisk, to jej drużyna ma drugie miejsce! A Modelki - trzecie. No cóż, Luzacy, widzimy się na ceremonii, po raz pierwszy! Ceremonia 125px Chris: No nie spodziewałem się was tutaj, ale już trudno... Oddajcie głosy! LeShaniqua (pokój zwierzeń): '''Sam się o to prosisz od samego początku... '''Harold (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie potrzebujemy tutaj takich jak ty! '''Geoff (pokój zwierzeń): '''Sorki, ziom! '''Josh (pokój zwierzeń): '''Sojusz to sojusz... '''Lightning (pokój zwierzeń): '''Sha-frajer! '''Zoey (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie wiem dlaczego się tak uczepiłaś mnie i Mike'a... '''Owen (pokój zwierzeń): '''Hehe... Wybacz, ale wolę się trzymać większości... '''LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''No i kogo ja mam wybrać? '''Chris: Oddaliście już głosy i osobami bezpiecznymi są... Lightning, Geoff oraz Owen! Rzuca im chustki Chris: Następne są LeShawna i Zoey! Obie łapią chustki Chris: No i została nasza trójka, Harold, Josh oraz LeShaniqua... Jednak to LeShaniqua wybierze dziś wyeliminowanego. W końcu jako ostatnia z tej drużyny wypadła z gry... LeShaniqua: No to, bez przedłużania... Chris: Chciałbym jeszcze dodać, że to Harold uzyskał więcej głosów niż Josh. LeShaniqua: Koleś, jakby on nawet dostał tylko jeden głos i to być może ode mnie, to i tak bym go wywaliła! Sam tego chciałeś! Chris: A więc Josh zostaje w grze, a Harold odpada z programu! Josh: Tak! Wiedziałem, że nie wykopiesz swojego sojusznika! LeShawna: Co?! Josh: Ojoj... LeShaniqua: O co ci chodzi? Nie jesteś ze mną w żadnym sojuszu! Lightning: Czyli, że Lightning też nie jest w tym sojuszu? LeShaniqua zrobiła facepalm, a LeShawna szła do niej wściekła Chris: Chyba czas już kończyć... Chris spalił chustkę Harolda i wygonił go z hotelu Chris: Nie wiem, gdzie się podziała nasza ochrona... No więc, zostało 34 uczestników! Kto odpadnie następny? Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Drużyn Totalnej Porażki! Ekran znika Klip Specjalny Harold wchodzi do limuzyny Harold: No trudno, odszedłem z godnością... Nie jest mi źle z myślą, że to LeShaniqua mnie wyrzuciła, ale ucieszył mnie fakt, że jej sojusz został wykryty. Nie bawię się w takie rzeczy jak sojusze, dla mnie liczą się umiejętności... Jednak wypadłem... Mam nadzieję, że LeShaniqua odpadnie z gry i już więcej tu nie powróci! Koniec ;) Ankiety Jak podobał wam się odcinek? 5 xD 4 3 2 1 Której drużynie najbardziej kibicujesz? Łamagi Luzaki Modelki Talenty Wojownicy Kto powinien odpaść następny z drużyny Modelek? Blaineley Courtney Lindsay Katie Beth Sadie Jennifer Kto powinien odpaść następny z drużyny Luzaków? LeShawna Lightning Josh Owen Geoff LeShaniqua Zoey Kto powinien odpaść następny z drużyny Wojowników? Izzy Duncan Heather Sierra Justin Eva Jo Kto powinien odpaść następny z drużyny Talentów? Mike Dawn Trent Gwen Cody Ann Maria B Kto powinien odpaść następny z drużyny Łamag? Chef Scott Bridgette Brick Brady Noah Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki